


Carry on...

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Carry on...

**Well I woke up to the sound of silence, the cars,**  
_**Were cutting like knives in a fist fight**_  
_**And I found you with a bottle of wine**_  
**_Your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July..._**  
You were their reason for tracking on... For the continuing fight for their own lives. You were the reason he held you close in comfort, the reason he would make sweet love to you on nights he felt you needed it or just because he felt a princess like you needs to be pampered. You were the reason his younger brother still has a soul, the reason he was still breathing, the reason he was still in the passenger seat when they traveled. You are the reason the angel is still fighting by their side, the reason the Angel couldn't leave. It was all because of you... But because of them, you were still here. Alive and well, or so you let yourself seem.   
Dean had heard you thrashing breakables and possibly tables, the sound of shattering glass startling him from his light slumber.   
Rising from his bed, to see if it really was you, he listened just outside your door, and that's when the gun rang out, like the first fire work on the Fourth of July, starving the air of silence. Shoving his way into your room, finding you in a crumpled heap on the floor, the gun in your hand, discharged but missed. The Jack Daniel's did most of the talking when he looked over you to make sure you weren't injured.  
_**You swore and said we are not**_  
**_We are not shining stars_**  
_**This I know**_  
**_I never said we are .Though I've never been through hell like that_**  
**_I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back._**  
Looking into your watered,(e/c) eyes, tears running down your face, he gives a worried smile and picks you up by your shoulders,   
"(Y/N), baby... What's going on? Why, would you pull this on yourself?" He shook you a bit pulling you from your daze and pulling your own M1911 from your hands. " Dean.." You cried hoarsely, " we... We are not, perfect. It all hurts, the world coming down on us like this... It hurts. It hurts so much." Your makeup ran in the tears raining from your eyes, in his best attempt to stop them, he ran a calloused thumb over your cheek, leaving a trail of comfort behind as it passed. Dean shook his head warily, "(Y/N), you know that if you did go through with this... You can't come back. You would have been gone forever... You can't come back from something like that." He started to tear himself, the thought of loosing you killed him.  
_**If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone,**_  
**_Carry on_**  
**_May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and_**  
_**Carry on...**_  
You nodded, you knew the consequences but you didn't care, as long as the pain stopped coming, the lo lines dried out and feel feeling of lack for self worth left, you didn't care what it would cost. " Dean, I don't want to die, but if it ends all this pain... Then I am okay. I don't mean to leave you in pain... But I feel it to often to care."  Tears, slipped from his eyes, creeping down his cheek as if this would be their last time to do so ever again. He held you close, your body limp from exhaustion lies with all force left in you, against him.   
**_So I met up with some friends in the edge of the night At a bar off seventy five And we talked and talked about how our parents will die, All our neighbors and wives.But I like to think I can cheat it all, To make up for the times, I've been cheated on; And it's nice to know When I was left for dead, I was found and now I don't roam these streets,I am not the ghost you want of me._**  
"C'mon, (y/n) lets get you into bed... I need to go and get Sammy anyways, or he might not make it home." Lifting you up bridal style, he placed  you in your bed and covered you with a blanket from his room for comfort. Giving you a kiss on the fore head, he took your gun and his, grabbed the keys to the impala and left.   
....................................................................  
Upon arriving to the bar, Sam had hollered at Dean dragging his attention to the back corner where he and Castiel were both located. He made his way back, pushing and shoving saying his pardons and apologies as he went, flirting with a waitress as he passed the bar itself. Castiel waved at him, smiling happily for the poor angel was wasted. " Hello boys... What are two doing and why is he drunk?" Dean pointed at Cas and motioned to both boys. Sam snickered and Cas just glared, " I am an angel you ass... I can get drunk if I want." Dean shook his head, the memory of you still worrying him," hey... Sam. Dad maybe dead and most of our other friends as well... How do you think we will die? I mean yeah probably at the end of a blade or barrel of a gun but... If we loved a normal life?" Sam gave his brother a confused look and shook it off as he took a swig of beer, "well, I'd like to think I would die of a heart attack or being fat... And you I would like to think would die of being a drunk... Why?"  Cas gave him a confused look," yes Dean, why ask about how we shall die?" Dean shook his head, " well, I'd like to often think we could cheat death, to make up for all the times the Angels and Demons screwed us over and tried to take us before our time. Like in Mystery Spot." Sam nodded and Castiel smirked at his brother's genius at getting the boys attention while downing another beer.  "All I know is that if we do die, I won't be moving on and they won't like what I do if I stay behind." Sam gave him a glare," you better die first, someone's gonna have to salt N' burn your ass... That way you don't stalk the ladies bathroom. Cas did a spit-take right at Sam causing Dean to roll in laughter Cas to laugh harder and Sam to give a wayward chuckle.   
_**If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone, Carry on**_  
**_May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and Carry on..._**  
**_Woah my head is on fire But my legs are fine After all they are mine Lay your clothes down on the floor Close the door Hold the phone Show me how No one's ever gonna stop us now_**  
**_........................................................_**  
Days later when all had seemed to calm down and you no longer felt the urge to end your life, you had sat down in the bunker living room with the three family members around you. Sam to your left, Cas at your side and Dean on the floor between your legs, all watching game of thrones. When the episode ended, Dean looked up at you, smiled and mouthed," you okay?" You nodded and smiled.. " Dean, boys... I am fine, I am okay. And I am sorry for scaring you that way... There was no need and no, it wasn't foolish but I still should have come to someone first. We can beat this and we can do it together... Just promise you won't ever leave me alone?" Sam wrapped you in a hug and Cas placed a warm hand on your shoulder as Dean chuckled," leave you? When did that ever come into play... The day we leave you will be the day that we have to... " he pauses as if thinking about what to say, unsure of how to give it the perfect comparison," actually we will never leave you. End of story. And if you are alone, give one of us a call, we will always come when you call."  A laugh emitted from deep with in you," quoting the angel now are we?" Dean blushed as Castiel giggled," hey look, a reference I actually understand... At Least it isn't about the pizza man this time." Cas smiled warmly at you, making you feel at home.  
**_'Cause we are We are shining stars We are invincible We are who we are On our darkest day When we're miles away So we'll come, we will find our way home._**  
They were your reason to fight, to not give in, to hold on to a hope you were blinded from in fear. They were your reason to live and push onward, to live and love another day, to hope for tomorrow. They were not just friends but family that went a long way. They were team (Y/N) and nothing could stop them from saving you. Noting was going to stop them from saving their new found sister and if anything stood in their way it wasn't going to be for long. You were their reason, and they were yours... Their was no you if their wasn't no them.   
_**If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone, Carry on**_  
_**May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and Carry on...**_  
**_\------------------—————————---------_**  
Alright my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy this and remember. Please don't commit suicide, don't cut or scratch, over dose or drink... You are worth so much more and I love every bit of you. If you need some one to talk to, come find me.. Please I will listen to what ever you have to say.   
Always remember tho,  
Everything _supernatural_ happens to the _marvel cast_ on the set of _LOTR_ when the _wholocks_ arrive late because the _potter-heads_ used _dauntless_ Maneuvers on the _fire nation_ instead of magic because the _shadow hunters_ stole all the wands.

 


End file.
